


Soulmate

by geminigaze



Category: JYP Trainee, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 03:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminigaze/pseuds/geminigaze
Summary: it's just a story of how jisung and yejin destined to meet each other





	Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first attempt to challenge myself to write in english, i'm sorry if it's that bad and i make this in a hurry so this is a total mess

Park Yejin, a girl that everyone knows as an introvert girl. She goes to school just to learn and then go home after the class finished. Even she doesn't have any close friend in her class because no one would like to come to her first, everyone says she is scary except Han Jisung, the popular kid who has many fans and of course he is an easy-going person. Mastering in music and spent most of his times in the music studio. Everyone barely sees him after the class finished but they know this kid must be in the studio so they always come to that studio only to give some encouraging message or fangirling over him.

"Look, it's Yejin" A girl who stands in front of the music studio door point her finger at Yejin while talking to her friend

"I hear a rumor that Yejin will be a math tutor for Jisung" The other girl added

The girls have no shame to talk about Yejin in front of her. They thought Yejin won't do anything bad to them. She remains calm even though deep inside her heart, she feels like mad and crying already. She bit her lips and take a long breath as nothing is happened then walk through the girls to enter the room. The first sight after entering music studio is Jisung sleeping on the sofa. This place seems like owned by him. Oh, this place is made by 3Racha actually, the popular trio in the school who has released a lot of popular mixtapes but two of the member has graduated from this school and came back just in case this school needs them as a guest star. The only one remained here is Jisung and he makes this place as his second home

Yejin sit in the floor while watching Jisung in his deep sleep. He is handsome, she thought. That's must be the reason why there are so many girls fangirling over him

"For how long you've waited for me?"

He talks with his eyes shut, Yejin spontaneously changes her eyes direction but she can feel Jisung muted laugh. Ugh, she hated him. No, not literally hating him for real maybe it's because she is embarrassed

"Am I that handsome until your eyes fixed on me like that?"

"Are you always be this over-confident?"

Jisung laughed, and his laugh is very addictive

Yejin shakes her head a bit and then take her math book out from her bag. She tried to focus herself again on her first intention to come here. She opened her book while Jisung only watching her with his hand under his chin. He looks like searching for Yejin's flaw until Yejin found out "What are you doing?" 

"You are the daughter of Mr. Park the talented singer, right?"

Yejin raised one of her eyebrows in confusion. What's the purpose of asking who is her parents? There is no relation to studying but well, she answered it "Yes, why?"

"Then you must be a good singer like your father said"

"Wait, what? How did you meet him and how do you know about that?"

Jisung looks happy as he claps his hand once and makes a loud voice. That makes Yejin become more confused about what happened

"Asa! I found you"

"Found me? Have you ever looking for me?"

Jisung hugged Yejin in a sudden while she is puzzled. That guy doesn't explain clearly what is happening here and for what the hug is but looking at how happy Jisung is making Yejin feels happy too "Uh, can you tell me what happened first?" 

"Okay, I heard your singing about 2 weeks ago after school. The song was Instagram and I love your voice, I want to do a collab with you for graduate celebration later"

"Well, i would like to do it if you have a good score for math"

"No problem, i will attend all the tutoring session"

"Okay then"

Jisung smiled, he can't covered his happiness "Thank you"

❀ ❀ ❀

After that day, the introvert Yejin is no longer exist. Jisung always accompanies her every time she is alone and tell a joke just to make her smile. Jisung is a happy virus indeed. With time, their relationship gettin' deeper and deeper until one day Jisung standing in front of Yejin's house with a flower bouquet in his hand. Yejin has no idea about Jisung but her father just told her to go down because there is her friend waiting and that person is Jisung

"Surprise!"

"Han Jisung what are you doing here?"

"I want to present this beautiful flowers to a beautiful person in front of me, these flowers contain lots of love from me"

"Disgusting.." Yejin said, with a smile all over her face

"I'll be sad if you refuse it"

Yejin takes the bouquet from Jisung hand but she added "This is not because of you but because the flowers contain lots of your love" Then she smiled. Jisung getting more excited until he hugged Yejin tightly

 

_**Fin** _

 


End file.
